Love's Test
by KL-Felicia
Summary: Kira's a Surgeon, Lacus is a Patient and Fllay's the nurse. They were seperated 15 years ago only to have reunited under the most unwelcomed circumstances as the once childish friendship starts to blossom into mature relationships. KxL!
1. Reunion

**Love's Test**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. **

**Chapter 1**

"Lacus, hear me out!!"

"No!! There is no reason for me to hear you out anymore. I've caught you cheating me behind my back for the 100th time and there will be no room for me to believe in your made up tales anymore!" Lacus screamed. Lacus just caught her boyfriend, Desmond cheating on her yet again. It's the fourth time this month and she just couldn't take it anymore.

In the midst of all the screaming and shouting, she felt the nausea and urge to vomit. Placing her hand to cover her mouth, she tried to hold everything back, but her complexion is slowly losing it's radiant color yet again.

Lacus have not been in best states of health. Waves of giddiness and headache striking her every now and then, the loss of appetite was obvious from her loss of weight too. It's been affecting her for the past 3 months, but despite her friends and family around her telling her to visit the doctor; she just wouldn't listen, always claiming to be fine.

Lacus's been hearing rumors of Desmond for two months now, but she'd always ignore them. It's either about him going out with another girl or kissing on the streets. She'd always try to convince herself thinking that they were all false.

Desmond was her childhood friend and they grew up together, ever since Kira left. Kira Yamato, her best friend from the time when she was having her kindergarden education. They had always been together, going out to the playground to play on weekends where they were both free from schooling. The innocent laughter of both children would always fill the quiet atmosphere with happiness.

Happy times usually don't last, that's what people said, as the two kids were separated one day. Kira was going to be sent to America to receive his education there. His father was a surgeon and had to complete his courses there, understanding the latest technology. Lacus cried till her eyes went swollen for approximately three consecutive days. Goodbyes are always painful.

Months after Kira left, Lacus met Desmond. Before that, she'd always spend her weekends sitting on the swing at the playground they always went; quietly humming a melody. Desmond was her next best friend; she knew she could never forget Kira but she found strength to try and move on.

After celebrating her eighteenth birthday, Lacus went out with Desmond, hoping to find a whole new happiness in relationships as well. How wrong she was when she presently found him cheating on her yet again. How many chances did she have to give him before he'd repent from his mistakes?

Lacus turned around attempting to run away with tears threatening to fall from her eyes; not turning around despite Desmond's attempts to call out to her. Running to the middle of the road, not bothering to look at where she was running.

"Lacus!! LOOK OUT!!" Desmond shouted reaching out, but it was all too late.

Her time was stopped when she suddenly heard a sharp screech, and the next thing she knew, she was knocked out cold.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kira!! Wait for me" Fllay shouted as she rushed to try to catch up with Kira.

Kira pretended to have heard nothing as he started pacing up, widening his steps with his palms sweating. He's tired from work and the last thing he knows that he needs is Fllay getting on his back. Kira was transferred to Orb Central Hospital four months ago as a surgeon and a doctor, professional in the circulatory pathway of the human, in short, the blood.

Kira was recognized for his talents, genius and knowledge he possessed within him by Orb as he was quickly invited to the central hospital of the country as a professional surgeon. He passed with a distinction with almost everything and excelled outstandingly shining out from the other graduates.

Any normal graduates would've required years to become an experienced doctor and no beginners start off as a surgeon, but his achievements were clearly enough to qualify him as one within four months. He just walked out of the operating theatre with yet another successful operation.

Sitting on the arm chair using his thumb and index finger pinching the temple of his nose, he let out yet another sigh for the long day. He needed this rest for the past seven hours.

Kira decided to be a surgeon because of his father. Respected by all for saving lives; one after another. That was the thing that gave real meaning to what he was doing now.

It was probably also because, his mother died from Leukemia while he was still a young child and he could do nothing about it. His father tried his best, but he was a beginner's doctor then and could do nothing but watch helplessly as his wife suffered in agony before dying off. Kira cried for being too helpless, if only he had the power to do anything then.

That stuck his determination to become a surgeon, to save lives, and to save the tears of people. Yet it was because of pursuing such an education that he had to leave his childhood friend. At that point, Orb could provide no suitable or high tech facilities to assist him and his father in working towards such a career.

Times seemed to have changed a lot though, when Kira returned 15 years later, he was shocked to see that the quiet, behind date Orb become a posh, established, well-developed city with rich global connections and technology now.

His first aim when he alighted from the ten hours flight; was to look for his childhood friend. God, how much he missed her throughout these years and he still wondered if she still remembered him after all these time. However, the hospital needed him desperately and he had to abandon his mission to start work the day, as soon as he alighted from his long flight.

Still regretting not being able to set out on his mission, he took out his wallet to flip it open looking at the picture of a certain pink haired girl. She was young then and he wondered if he would still be able to identify her after so long. Her childish features would've probably changed into matured ones which will make it harder for him to recognize her.

He looked at the present time, pleased to see that it's only 3pm in the afternoon. He grabbed his schedule list browsing through to see if he still had work scheduled for him for the day. His lips curved with the sides pointing upwards when he saw that his time slot was empty for the rest of the day.

He placed his stethoscope down on his work desk as he proceeded to his locker to grab a change before he set out to search for a certain pink haired someone. Changing into a comfortable fitting set of clothing, he carried his cell phone as he proceeded towards the glass door to his office. Before he could place his hand on the handle itself, the door swung open with a huge force behind it.

Kira ducked in the nick of time before it hit him as a certain red head he dreaded seeing appeared at the entrance of the door. "Kira!!! Coffee for you!!" The opposition screamed.

Kira predicted much less that it'd be her, but being a gentleman, he raised his hand in a friendly gesture to turn down her offer. "Sorry Fllay, but I'm just in a hurry to do something. Got to go, see ya!!" Kira avoided Fllay's gaze as he walked pass her in large steps heading towards the car park.

Walking down the corridors of the wards, he could hear the same voice screaming behind him.

"KIRAAA!!! WAIT UP!!!" Fllay screamed trying to keep in pace. She could hear sounds of people hushing at her and also feel the daggers send towards her from the eyes of the passer bys but she didn't care. She ran down the halls not caring about how people looked at her.

Fllay's probably the first nurse to have laid eyes on him the moment he stepped into the hospital. Making things worse, his achievements in the past years seemed to have brought more attraction of himself to Fllay. That led to his steep downward spiral of friendship with the other male colleagues. The only ones he was closest to is Shinn Asuka; a male nurse in the hospital, and Athrun Zala; a specialist in the affairs of heart problems.

Fllay was however, known to be the noisiest nurse in the hospital. But despite such a reputation, there would be male workers in the hospital that'd go heads over heels for her.

There are some occasions where she was about to get fired, but she never failed to pester Kira to plead for mercy for her. It is probably because of such times where Kira had helped her when she started to build up wrong ideas about his feelings towards her.

'_Why is he running to fast to? He doesn't usually leave the hospital so early.' _Fllay looked at her watch as she thought of the possibilities of where Kira was hurried to. '_Don't tell me he's going on a date??!!' _Fllay thought as she unknowing clenched her fist and slowed down her steps staring at Kira's disappearing figure from afar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Entrance of the Hospital building**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The patient's losing blood quickly!!" one of the medics shouted. "We need to stop the bleeding soon!" He shouted.

"Damn!! Why is it so difficult to stop her bleeding??!! It's been flowing throughout the whole journey when we are on the way here." Another shouted. "Get me the gauze. I need to clean the wound quickly before it gets infected." He shouted.

"She's losing oxygen! Get me the oxygen mask. NOW!!" he shouted. The ambulance reached the entrance of the hospital as the stretches was quickly placed on a trolley as the medics stealthily pulled and ran along with it. "The patient's losing pulse. We need to get her to the operating theatre quickly!!", Shouted one of them as they tried to make contact with the hospital counter to whether there is a surgeon available right then.

"Sorry, but there is no available surgeon right now, I'll try to get one as soon as possible." The counter lady spoke through the walkie-talkie. Fllay happened to walk past as she eavesdropped on the conversation. "We need a blood surgeon right now, the patient's losing a lot of blood and many of her main blood vessels are damaged."

Fllay's eyes sparkled as she realized that it is now a good time to get Kira back. _'This will prevent Kira from going for his date' _she thought.

"I know a surgeon that's available now!" Fllay shouted. The counter lady looked at her shocked. "But according to the schedule, the working ones are having appointments and handling operations while the others are currently unavailable for today."

"Kira is available. He is free now. I will get to him for you." Fllay smiled. The counter girl nodded as she spoke through the walkie-talkie again. "Surgeon Kira will be available. Bring her to operating theatre #06-01. Nurse Fllay will be getting to him immediately."

Fllay smiled silently as she pulled out her cell phone dialing Kira's number.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**At the Car park**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally, I'd be having my own time to myself now." Kira said to himself while walking towards his car. Taking a glimpse at the time on his watch again, he saw the face of young Lacus appearing on it. He smiled to himself at the thought of his best friend.

"I wonder if she still lives at the same place now." He asked out loud. Kira was about to reach out to pull the handle of his car when his cell phone beeped.

He took it out, disappointed to see that it was Fllay calling. He could not reject the call as it could've been something important. Pressing on the answer button, he placed the phone at his ear as before he could say anything, he heard Fllay screaming. "KIRA!! THERES AN EMERGENCY NOW!! YOU'RE NEEDED BACK IN THE HOSPITAL!! THE PATIENT'S LOST A LOT OF BLOOD AND IS NOW PUSHED TOWARDS OPERATING THEATRE #06-01!! COME BACK QUICKLY!!" and before he could get the chance to give a reply, the other side immediately hung up.

"This must be another one of her set ups again. She's always setting up last minute emergencies for me whenever I found free time to go out to try looking for Lacus." Kira sighed to himself as he locked up his car, running back to the main building, changing into his protective sterilized surgical wear.

Kira was getting pissed off now, at his endless piles of work that kept going to him. He swung open the doors of the theatre with a clearly unhappy look in his eyes and making his mood worse was when he saw the look of celebration in Fllay's. He just had an operation done with an hour ago and here he is, back to work again. Probably another 5 to 6 hours on a brand new patient and this will take up the rest of his day.

Kira looked at the clock face of the theatre as he took a glimpse at the patient he was about to operate on, only to notice that she has pink hair. "Lacus?" He uttered to himself under the mask. Kira quickly shook the distraction out of his mind, there probably are plenty more girls out there with hair in the color pink.

Kira wore his gloves as he took the scalper. "What's her name?" He asked one of the helpers assisting him around.

"Lacus Clyne." They replied him looking at the board in their hands. Kira's hands froze suddenly. The word 'Lacus' rang in his head over and over again as he looked down at the features of the girl to find the striking resemblance between his best friend and the girl laying before his eyes.

He knew he had to act fast knowing that a life's at stake. He could see blood flowing out of the open wound non stop as he commenced his job skillfully and seriously. For some reason, he was taking this operation a lot more seriously then the previous ones he had, probably because this girl reminded him a lot about his best friend. He knew that the chances of this girl being her are high as pink hair is a rare feature, the name is exactly the same, and his heart felt like he knew her.

While operating, flashbacks started to drown his mind endlessly, the times where they were together.

_**Flashback (16 years ago)**_

_Little Kira was running towards Lacus's house with a tiny box in his hands. He was getting a little excited to show Lacus what was inside._

_He ran towards the porch of the house and knocked his fist against the door, silently waiting for Lacus outside. He got no reply from the inside of the house, however, that didn't stop him from waiting. He knocked at the door again to receive no response as he slowly headed for the steps to the porch, sweeping the dust away from the top of it, taking a seat. _

_He waited silently for 2 hours before Lacus returned together with her father. Lacus saw Kira asleep; sitting on the porch as she went up to him to give a light tap on his shoulder. "Kira…" She called silently as the pair of amethyst slowly opened to meet with her cerulean ones. _

_Lacus could only smile at him as Kira rubbed his eyes with his hands, slowly gaining conscious before a smile was slowly made visible on his face. "Lacus!" he shouted. "So you were out?" He asked curiously despite knowing the obvious answer to that._

"_Yes I did. With my dad to the hospital for a check up" Lacus smiled at Kira. Kira stared back blankly at her. "Check up? For what?" He asked curiously._

"_I'm not sure, but I can only see my dad talking to the doctor after I was given an injection and my blood returned from a test" Lacus replied innocently. Lacus's expression dropped when she continued her conversation. "But my dad didn't seem too happy. It's as if he's frowning as he was talking to the doctor and holding documents that I can't comprehend at all." _

_Kira stared at her blankly. "They are probably doing adult talks, Lacus. I'm actually here to show you something." Kira smiled. _

"_Really? What is it?" Lacus asked with a hint of amusement and interest in her tone, dropping her previous topic. _

_Kira lifted the lid of the tiny box as it revealed a small hamster in it. "I found this while walking on the way home and I thought it was cute, so I just caught it." Kira explained. Lacus pulled her hand out of her pocket as she used her index finger to caress the little creature, only to find it struggling. _

_She found the hamster cute but something told her that letting it go will make it happier. "Kira, I think we should let it go home." Lacus suddenly said._

"_Why? I thought you might like it, that's why I caught it." Kira said with a tone of sadness in his voice. Lacus saw his disappointment and how his initially happy look started to fade as she carefully used both palms to lift the hamster out of the box._

"_I think it's cute, and I like it; Kira. But I'm sure he wants to go back to his family." She replied smiling. Kira was stunned for a moment before his expressions eased. "I believe you're right. He must be afraid when I caught him and shut him in the dark box for a long time." He replied. _

_Lacus smiled at his understanding. "So I guess we should now go to where I caught it and release it then." Kira suggested. Lacus nodded her head in agreement as she placed the hamster back into the box as she grabbed Kira's hand pulling him out of her house gates. _

_**End of flashback**_

Kira could feel his palms sweating while he's holding onto the scalper. 'This is weird. Why is her blood flowing endlessly?' he thought. 'If this keeps up, she's going to be in danger of losing too much blood.' Kira thought as he began to work faster to end the operation quickly. He knew that delaying it longer will do more harm to the patient that good.

He slowly worked on the damaged blood vessels, especially on the main arteries to try to control the bleeding as he saw the clock ticking 8 o'clock now. It's been five hours since the operation started. He wondered if she had any family who are out there waiting for her.

Kira could tell that Lacus was hit pretty badly, but fortunately not at any areas which could lead to paralysis in future. He stitched up her last wound as he put down his tools heaving a sigh of relieve. Yet another successful operation, twice in a day is definitely too much for him as he could feel his eyelid gaining weight.

He looked at one of his assistant as he asked a question that's been bugging him for the past few hours since the whole operating process began. "Is her father Siegal Clyne? Boss of the Clyne Faction?" he asked, only to receive a nod from her. It now reassured him that the girl laying unconscious in front of him is who he was about to set out to look for.

He still couldn't believe it though. He was going to set out to search for Lacus and now she was before him, as a patient for him to treat.

Something hit him all of the sudden. Her blood flow seemed a little abnormal to him, a normal patient with such an impact in an accident shouldn't lose blood as quickly as she did. The fact of this started to worry him out as he stared at the pale face of his best friend's unconscious form.

"Fllay, get a blood sample from Lacus and send it to the lab for a test." He ordered sternly. It did shock Fllay for a moment, but she nodded after awhile, proceeding with her task she was assigned. Kira knew that it would take days before an actual blood report will come out but he was really worried, yet glad at the same time. "It's been 15 years Lacus." He smiled whispering to her seemingly dead form.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: This is chapter one. I hope you like it. It did took a lot out of me to get this chapter done up so please read and review to tell me how it is. Let me state once again, this is a KxL fiction even though Fllay is the nurse working along side Kira. Bye!**


	2. Moment

**Chapter 2**

Lacus was lying in her bed unconscious since the last accident. She's been lying there for the past three days and there is no sign of her waking up from her coma. Kira stood aside watching her as his heart continues to hurt seeing his best friend lying there unconscious.

He turned around walking away from the window of Lacus's ward feeling the sense of regrets within himself…he just found out that Lacus's father went overseas for business and will not be back anytime soon, at least for the next eight months.

There was nobody visiting her either and the fact of this hurts Kira even more. How have she been living for the past few years after he left without a word.

He felt a little better as he saw a blonde approaching the door of Lacus's ward from the side. He stood aside trying to avoid gaze so as not to arouse suspicion. Lacus do have a friend after all. Kira stood a little further away from the viewing window using his index finger to push his specs to look more profession.

Something felt a little weird to him though, it seems as though the way he cared for Lacus is different from what he felt in the past. He is taking care of her hospitality costs and needs for the time being, her family is not around and he felt that she needed care to be given to her. He wondered how she actually got into the accident though; she didn't seem like the careless type.

In the past, she'd always been watching out for the road carefully and wouldn't let Kira jay walk whenever he wants to. The fact of this did worry him a little.

He peeped into the window once again to see the blonde attending to Lacus, putting the covers over Lacus's shoulders, perhaps making sure she'll not get a cold from the low temperatures in the hospital. He somehow felt that he could trust this woman, but why did she come only now and not three days ago? Kira was thinking deeper and deeper into his thoughts when Fllay appeared right before him.

He sighed, knowing what he had to face the next moment. She just never gets the idea does she?

"Kira! Let's go out for lunch shall we?" She smiled at Kira while hooking onto his arm trying to pull him away. It's weird for her though, ever since this new patient came in, Kira's been outside her ward every now and then, when he doesn't have more work to do.

She peeped into the room giving a glare at the pink haired woman lying in the bed. She did look beautiful after all, beautiful long pink locks and fair skin. She's afraid that Kira might've fallen in love with the stranger like girl for the looks of hers.

'_It can't be…I've known Kira longer than she does. She will never get Kira. Besides, I'm a thousand times prettier than she is and if I don't get him, no one will.' _Fllay smirked to herself turning back towards Kira to see him yet again looking into the ward, what's worse is when he kept staring at the seemingly lifeless girl with the looks in his eyes that seemed to spell a lot more that Kira sees her as a lot more than just a normal friend.

Fllay growled in an inaudible tone as she pulled Kira along to see Kira resist to her actions for the third time these three days. Ever since that new girl came in, he's been doing this, in the past, Kira would just oblige to her and go out for lunch with her, but now because of this new patient, he's been spending a lot more time on her than Fllay herself.

"Fllay, go along for lunch yourself, I'm not hungry." Kira told her for the last time seriously, pulling his arm away from her grasp. Seeing the state that Lacus is in now, he just couldn't eat. Making matters worse, he just couldn't find the courage to go into the ward to tend to Lacus manually and always had to get the hospital's nurses to take extra care for her.

He didn't want rumors to spread around now, figuring that it might not do Lacus any good with Fllay around.

These peculiar movements shocked the nurses though, but they just obliged. Most of the nurses were taking really good care for her except for Fllay - probably the reason why Kira reprimanded her two days ago for disturbing Lacus when he found Fllay meddling with some of the machineries around the bed.

Fllay is now getting pissed off as she walked away quietly. She never used to give in so easily, but she had something else that she felt like she needed to attend to.

Kira sighed at the retreating figure as he saw the blonde woman from the inside packing up her belongings at the same time leaving behind the things she's brought for Lacus. Kira saw her walking out of the door as he approached her unconsciously.

"Erm…" He voiced out as the woman turned around facing him directly. "Yes?" She asked. Kira could see that she wasn't a very feminine woman from the tone of her voice and the way she was dressed.

"Are you Lacus's friend?" He asked sheepishly looking towards the ground scratching the back of his head. The amber eyed woman stared at him in a weird manner before she caught his question.

"I'm Cagalli, and yes, I'm Lacus's friend." She replied smiling. This lady seemed friendly enough to approach as she was about to walk away before she voiced out another question curiously. "You're a doctor here right? I didn't know that the hospital provided service of the doctor being so nice to the patient's personal affairs." She said trying to hide her laugh, especially so when she saw Kira's face turn bright red.

"Erm…yea….AH NO!! I'm Kira Yamato, a childhood friend of Lacus." He replied, still embarrassed at the previous question as he couldn't help but notice the blonde girl eyeing at him suspiciously making him feel uncomfortable from head to toe.

"Kira….OH!! Lacus's Best friend??" Cagalli asked and this question stunned Kira. Kira stared and blinked for a couple of moments trying to catch the sudden remark made by her minutes ago before realizing that his blur look on the face starts to light up.

"Does Lacus talk about me?" Kira asked expectantly only to see Cagalli nodding her head a couple of times. "But she has another best friend though."

Kira's face dropped in disappointment for Lacus to have another friend that he felt, has replaced him. But who'd he had to blame though? He chose to leave Lacus in the past and this is just his desserts. He never believed he'd get too affected about the position he holds in Lacus's eyes.

"He's now her boyfriend. He's called Desmond." Cagalli pointed out this point, but didn't seem to catch Kira's expression changing all of the sudden.

"I see…" He replied in a low voice. _'What's wrong with me? Why am I so upset about Lacus having a boyfriend? Perhaps I'm just afraid to be forgotten by my closest friend?? Yeah, that must be it.' _Kira reassured himself within his heart, yet something just kept hitting him hard, _'If she had a boyfriend, why is he no where in sight these few days?' _He found himself asking again.

"May I know where her boyfriend is then?" Kira asked expectantly hoping for Cagalli to give him an answer, disappointed to see her shrugging her shoulders. "I don't even know much about him; but I've always been hearing bad rumors about him often which is why my impression of him is not all that good."

Kira looked at her with a confused face, before he could ask Cagalli another question, he was broken off again. "Err…I've got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow then." Cagalli looked at her watch, running away towards the direction of the lift lobby.

Kira turned around walking back towards the door, yet again staring at Lacus. "Bad rumors?" He asked himself. This time, another person approached him, didn't seem like someone he'd dread seeing though, as the person patted his shoulder. "Hey, Kira!"

"Oh it's you, Athrun." He replied in a low tone like he was not surprised at the sudden touch.

Athrun looked towards the window Kira's been looking through for days before staring at Kira's face again. His mind understood the situation now as he laughed to himself. It seems to him like Kira didn't know his own feelings yet but it's a little clear to him now even though he couldn't be a hundred percent positive his intuition is accurate. He decided to test Kira.

"Kira…You've been staring here for the past few days, yet I've not seen you going in at all." Athrun started.

Kira stared at him wondering what he was going at. "Who is she to you anyway? You seem to care for her a lot and that makes Shinn a lot busier than he already is when he has to take extra care of this special girl for you upon your request." The Athrun asked.

"Athrun, I've known her ever since I was in kindergarden; she's my best friend." Kira replied not wanting to elaborate more since he heard what Cagalli said earlier.

Athrun looked at Kira twitching his eyebrow curiously. "Doesn't seem like you treat her as merely a friend though; Kira." He teased Kira. Kira gave Athrun a fake angry look. "Say that again and you're dead, buddy." He laughed.

Athrun shrugged, "Kira, search for your feelings yourself. Sometimes; people standing by the side sees the bigger picture." He patted Kira's shoulder. "I have an appointment, so I'll be going. Catch up with ya later." Kira stared at Athrun as the midnight blue haired guy walked away with both hands in his white coat's pocket.

"Hey, Athrun!!" He called out. Kira took off the white coat he's wearing, taking away the stethoscope around his neck, walking towards him. "I'll be taking the rest of the day off to take care of her, so please help me put this back to my room and help me tell the reception."

Athrun nodded and with that, Kira walked back towards the room, only to see Lacus fidgeting around in her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(In her dreams)**

_Lacus was walking down the park breathing the fresh air around as she enjoyed the soft breeze blown against her face. Lacus spread out her arms, inhaling the fresh air as she continued walking down the path, it was a great day though, until she witnessed something else. _

_She saw a couple of figure sitting by the bench kissing as she couldn't help but notice the striking familiarity of the guy. "Desmond?" She mumbled with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _

_She rubbed her eyes a couple of times blinking in disbelief, not believing what she just saw. Desmond didn't seem to be looking at her though, he seemed more interested in the girl before her. She had red hair and gray eyes, wearing something that looked like the outfit of a nurse. _

_Lacus felt her warm tears trickling down her cheeks as she squat down on the spot crying to herself, burying her face in between her knees while her hands hugged her knees close to her chest. She stayed at that position crying to herself for awhile more till someone placed a hand onto her shoulder._

_She turned around in shock at the sudden touch to see a pair of amethyst eyes staring into her cerulean ones. The person had the calmest violet orbs and messy brown locks with tanned skin. She looked up at him with teary eyes as he shot her the pitiful yet loving look, like she'd feel secure being with him. _

"_Kira??" She whispered, not believing what she just saw. Isn't Kira supposed to be overseas for his studies? Has he returned to Orb? She asked herself many questions on the spot, yet her mind is still in a whirl of all the sequence of events. For a moment, she's crying because of the girl that's with Desmond and the next moment, she's seeing Kira right before her._

_Kira kneeled down to her level as he spread out both arms pulling her into a tight embrace, using one of his hand to pat her head gently. "Lacus, I'll protect you…" He whispered._

**(Back to present)**

Lacus woke up from her long slumber as her cerulean orbs slowly gained proper vision from the initial blurish sight. She couldn't help but try to fix the parts and pieces of her dream she just had together. It felt weird but real and those pieces of it seemed to have more things happening in the middle linking them together, but she didn't know what it was due to the messy events in it.

Lacus blinked a couple of times staring at the ceiling before she realized where she was as she struggled to get up, but her wounds that were still not properly healed hurt her a lot as she struggled for awhile more.

The pain was hurting her intensely and sharply as she squealed helplessly, letting a tear fall from her face down her cheeks. What scared her even more is when there is no one by her. The fact of this saddened her greatly as she clutched onto her blanket still trying her best to sit upright.

Kira saw this from outside as he dropped all hesitation immediately, rushing into the room to hold Lacus in place, making her lie down still on the bed, checking at her stitches making sure that it wasn't opened up once again.

Lacus stared at Kira blankly, not recognizing who he is. "Who are you?" She asked. Kira felt his heart drop from her question as he placed a hand on her cheeks only to see her relaxing from his warm touch. Lacus held her hand up using her fingers to caress the hand on her face.

She did feel a little better with someone by her side. Kira looked better to see her at least feeling more comfortable and not as afraid as before. Lacus looked at Kira blinking a few times more before the look of acknowledgement flashed onto her face. "Kira??" She asked.

Kira's face lit up a lot to see that she finally recognized him. Lacus stared at him, not believing what she just saw. Kira's overseas isn't he?

"Yes, I'm Kira here, Lacus, don't worry, I'm with you." He smiled, moving his hand away to brush away the pink fringes on her fore head that's covering her eyes so that he could get a better look at her face this time.

Lacus couldn't believe how much Kira's changed over the years; he's grown to be more muscular and definitely has an attractive appearance. Lacus flashed a natural smile at Kira only for him to melt at the simple sign of gesture; it's so pure, so beautiful and so cute.

"What are you doing here, Kira?" Lacus asked, feeling curious.

"I'm your doctor, your surgeon. It's such a coincidence we get to meet at such an event." He said, laughing quietly, still stroking her cheeks, staring at her beautiful crystal clear orbs like he could just get lost in it. This moment seem to mean a lot to him though and this is a type of feeling he's never felt being with anyone before.

Even though Kira wasn't wearing his white coat symbolizing his career, Lacus didn't doubt him. She knew that Kira would never lie to her.

"How long have you been in Orb?" Lacus asked, still surprised that Kira's right before her. If he was back long ago, why didn't he look up for her? Further more, to be a surgeon, he should've already touched down at Orb for a long time. The thought of this disappointed Lacus greatly.

Kira seemed to notice the disappointment in her eyes, "I've been here for the past four months. I was made a surgeon earlier because of my qualifications I think…" Kira smiled at her. He was glad he was a surgeon earlier than predicted though; this gave him the chance to see Lacus again. "I wanted to look for you as soon as I reached here, but many things in the hospital are present for me to handle and that took away the time for that. There are times I wanted to look for you though, but for some reasons, operations are always cropping up whenever I was set out to leave the hospital." Kira said, thinking of Fllay blabbering at him, stopping him time and again from doing what he wanted.

"I see…" Lacus said, before having her thoughts drifted to somewhere else. "Kira…can you bring me out of this place? It feels uncomfortable here." Lacus requested with puppy eyes.

Though Kira found it hard to resist that look of hers, he still had to stand up against that wish of hers, he didn't want her to over work or stress her wound too much before it's fully healed. "No Lacus, be good and stay here. I've taken the rest of my day off…so I will be here accompanying you."

"Why?? What about the patients?" Lacus asked him in curiosity. Kira smiled at her, she's always been so kind hearted, putting others before herself.

"You're my patient too." Kira smiled. "I want to take care of you before your discharge."

Lacus pouted at Kira which made her look cuter than before as Kira let out a small chuckle at her childish behavior. She's always been this innocent and in his eyes, she will be forever. Lacus suddenly dropped her pout as she looked at Kira expectantly again, this time with shiny eyes that seem to glitter like how a kid will do to his mother for a request.

Kira knew she was going at it again. "Bring me out please…" Lacus pleaded again, flashing him a cute smile which amused him to no end. Kira found it a lot harder to refuse her this time, he also found himself understanding how it'll feel to be stuck in here.

"Alright I guess, but we'll be back in a short while alright?" Kira obliged to her request. He felt that as long as he was with her, it should be safe; besides, it's been a long time since the both of them went out and he was kind of looking forward to it too.

Kira carried Lacus bridal style, placing her down onto the wheel chair before grabbing a change while Lacus shifted on her seat to find a comfortable position. Lacus wanted to walk herself though, but understood that this will be a request Kira will never agree with. Lacus blushed when she thought about Kira attending to her as a doctor would to his patient; the handsome yet serious look.

It's been really long and she never thought that Kira would grow to be such an attractive young man with a well-established career. Lacus frowned again thinking about the incident before she was sent here. The incident with Desmond, she felt her heart tugging when she thought about him as she was unsure about how she felt towards her boyfriend now.

Lacus was deep in her thoughts when Kira returned back to the room. She looked up to see him staring at her, making her drop her head, facing towards her lap, blushing in a deep shade of pink.

She have to admit though, Kira looked good. Kira snapped out of his stare, but found it hard to seriously keep his eyes off Lacus. He walked to the back of the wheel chair, pushing her out of her ward towards the lift. "Where'd you like to go?" Kira asked.

Lacus turned behind towards him as she smiled. She had something in mind for a long time, way before she was sent here. "The beach." She replied in short. She's always wanted to go to the beach, but Desmond would always claim that he doesn't have the time to bring her here. The beach always sends calmness to her mind. The beautiful swash and backwash of the waters, complimenting with the light breeze makes the beach a seemingly perfect place to her.

Kira looked down, staring into her eyes to see her longing heart. He knew right then, that she had not been to the beach in a long time. It was a long drive though, but worth the while as soon as they reach their destination as Kira could see Lacus awing at the magnificent view of the place. She looked so beautiful right then as Kira felt the urge to just lead over and pull her into his arms.

Kira quickly shook that thought out of him, getting back down to earth. Shaking his head, Kira assured himself that he saw Lacus as nothing more than just a best friend. Getting out from the driver's seat, he pulled out Lacus's wheel chair, carrying her out of the car gently and placing her on the seat before pushing her towards the edge of the breakwaters.

Kira knelt down towards Lacus's level to look at the view. It was a romantic setting for the both of them. Kira found that he would be taking a glance at her every now and then from the corner from his eyes. From time to time, Lacus would just be either closing her eyes, enjoying the sounds of the waves or staring far at the sea. It is going to be dusk right then but Kira didn't care, he couldn't stop enjoying the view of Lacus's pure expression.

Kira hated to break the silence then but he felt the strong urge to ask a question. "Lacus, I have to know this. How did you meet with the accident?" Kira asked.

Lacus's eyes appeared shock for a moment at the sudden topic as she looked at Kira confused for a moment.

"You've always been really careful about crossing the roads and something must've happened to have something like that happening to you." Kira looked at her, answering her as if he could read her mind at the surprisingly random question that seemed to come out of no where.

Lacus's look in her eyes started to change, replacing it with the look of hurt. Kira felt his heart aching badly then, something must've happened, but it feels as though Lacus didn't want to talk about it. Lacus's tears fell from her eyes slowly as she kept her silence going.

Kira knew that it wasn't the right question to ask right then as he slowly pulled her into a warm embrace, feeling her relax into his touch. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just felt like I needed to know, but I wouldn't expect you to answer me immediately if it makes you uncomfortable." Kira whispered as his warm breath on her cheeks slowly brought calmness back to Lacus again.

Kira pulled away from the embrace, staring at Lacus. He slowly picked up his hand, using his thumb to wipe the tear away from her face. He felt that she really should smile more, a crying Lacus hurts his heart, but a smiling one makes it flutter.

Lacus slowly picked herself up from her pathetic state, trying to just ignore that sadness for the time being as she started telling Kira about what happened, from the part where she found Desmond cheating on her till when she met with an accident.

_**Flashback**_

"_Desmond, are you free tonight, let's go out for a dinner. It's your birthday remember?" Lacus called Desmond, speaking through the phone._

"_Err, but Lacus, I am working overtime tonight and I'm afraid I can't make it." Desmond replied her, feeling the disappointment over the phone, but he had another appointment with another girl tonight. "I'm sorry my dear, we'll go out tomorrow k?" He asked again._

_Lacus sighed over the phone, but being the sweet and understanding girl she's always been, she had to oblige to this fact. After all, he was working overtime and she had to understand. Lacus is working as a teacher in a school and she had specially taken leave that day to plan for his birthday._

_She felt really disappointed as she hung up the phone, staring at the television for hours, with the television programs going on, but her mind drifting somewhere else. She sat there for hours and didn't realize the clock ticking 1pm. She decided to just go out now to get a gift for Desmond. _

_It's weird though, hours ago when she called Desmond, it was supposed to be office hours, but the background seemed to be a little too noisy to be like he's in the office. She shook it off though, thinking that it might've been the noises made by his colleagues. _

_Lacus put on her shoes as she grabbed her purse heading out of the door, only to feel giddiness striking her badly the moment she stepped out of her house. But she slowly adjusted to it, locking up her apartment gates. She looked at the clear sky it seemed like a great day to her right then. _

_Lacus wanted to get a watch for Desmond, something tat he's been eyeing at for a long time. She just couldn't wait for him to see the surprise she's gotten for him. Lacus took a bus to town, walking down on the streets to the watch shop that Desmond has always been stopping by whenever they were there. _

_He could always stare at the watch on the display cabinet and she knew that he wanted it very much. Lacus stepped into the stall, purchasing it despite the steep price as she exited the shop with a light heart and continued with her shopping, only suddenly to notice a familiar figure at a corner with a girl. She could see that the girl was putting on the very same watch she got for Desmond a minute ago on the wrist of the guy._

_The alley was a little dark though as she could hear the light chuckle of the guy and couldn't help but feel happy for them. She couldn't get a clear look at the face of the guy because of the blockage of sunlight reaching that spot. The guy slowly lowered his head to the girl's level as his face was slowly brought to light, bending down to capture her lips. _

_It really was familiar and recognizing the face smashed Lacus's heart into pieces as she dropped the costly gift that was meant for the special someone she couldn't wait to give to. "Des…Desmond?" She unknowingly called out as she felt her eyes gaining moisture. _

_Desmond slowly parted his lips from the girl, turning towards her direction, shocked to see Lacus right in front of him. He quickly pushed the stunned girl in his arms away, running towards Lacus's direction. _

"_So this is the overtime you were talking about? If you were not interested in this relationship, you could just tell me straight!" Lacus cried. _

"_Lacus, hear me out!!" Desmond pleaded. _

_Lacus shouted back, refusing to listen to any more made up stories as she slowly recapped the past about the rumors of her boyfriend having multiples of girlfriends. She seriously felt like she had made the wrong choice of trusting him with all her heart in the first place. _

_Lacus placed her hands covering her mouth, trying hard not to vomit this time. She couldn't make up why she's been feeling this way a lot recently. It's as if her body is slowly weakening. Lacus turned around to run off from Desmond, covering her ears, shutting her eyes as her tears fell freely, ignoring the attempts made by Desmond to stop her from leaving._

_She didn't bother to look where she was running towards as she could hear Desmond calling out to her. "Lacus!! Look out!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"That was where my mind went blank and the next moment, I felt the collision hitting me hard and the next thing I knew, I was blacked out." Lacus said, lowering her head, only to have her fringe covering her face.

Kira could feel the sadness in Lacus's tone as he silently cursed himself for not looking her up earlier, if not all these could've been known to him earlier and she could've avoided this unforeseen accident. However, one part of him is happy for Lacus to feel disappointment in her boyfriend. He knew he shouldn't feel this way and that it is selfish to celebrate over someone's hurt, but he couldn't hide his feelings to himself.

Kira slowly reached his hand up, placing it over Lacus's. He could feel Lacus's tears dripping onto it but he didn't mind at all. Kira slowly reached his head up, using his other hand to brush her fringes away; he slowly placed a feather light kiss upon her forehead.

"Don't worry, Lacus. I know you'll be fine. Let's just go back to the hospital now. It's getting late." He said, only to receive a small nod from Lacus as a reply. Kira slowly placed Lacus on the passenger seat as he was all set to return to the hospital. He took another look at Lacus before starting the engine, driving off.

Reaching the hospital, he realized that it is already 8pm. He turned towards Lacus only to find her sleeping in the seat. "I guess I'll stay back in the hospital tonight to take care of her to make sure she's fine when she comes to." He sighed, using his hand, caressing her soft cheek gently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: This is another chapter of Love's Test. Thanks to reviewers for the amount of reviews I got. I have to make a few clarifications though, in this fic, Cagalli and Kira are not siblings. Kira wears specs at times during his work time in case readers are wondering why there was a part on Kira wearing specs at the beginning of the chapter. Whatever's Fllay is planning to do will be up on the next chapter. I decided to make this an all KxL chapter so I hoped u like it. I know that I've neglected the blood test in this chapter but for just a slight peek at the next one, Lacus's blood test couldn't be carried out due to certain reasons; so the results will be out in a little later. I'd also like to thank reviewers who reviewed for my other new fic, so please R&R. (:**

**P.S to readers...I've been in a bad mood recently. Family getting along problems, friendship problems and Relationship problems...I seriously cant smile very often and i hope readers can once again make me feel appreciated. Thanks...**


	3. Unspoken thoughts

**Chapter 3**

The night sure was short, especially for Kira. He's been staying by Lacus's side for the whole night, ensuring that she'll be fine after crying in his shoulders.

He's never saw this weak side of his friend before, but it only made him think that it was all the more why he should be by her side to encourage and support her right now. He was pissed at Desmond for what he's done to Lacus, but he was glad that he did so any way; it got him and Lacus closer together. At least that's what he thinks.

'_I should confront Desmond one of these days.' _Kira thought _'But, where'd I start looking for him? I can't ask Lacus for his contact right in face, it'll hurt her more than it already has.' _He looked over at Lacus while she slept with a peaceful expression.

It was so angelic; no one would ever believe that this girl suffered before. Not in relationships and definitely not involved in any accidents as well, but he knew clearly about judging the book by its cover. The calmest face may hide agitation and so does a peaceful face that hide's Lacus's hurt that ripped her in the heart.

Kira sighed to himself as he placed his palm on Lacus's forehead to find her high in temperature. Kira immediately stood up from his chair as the impact from it toppled the chair over. "Fever?!" He asked himself. He looked around the room to find something that will do to lower her body temperature.

All those equipments weren't in her ward right then, and there was no towel in the washroom either. He had to get them at his work desk.

He stared at his watch, and then looked towards her again. It's 6am in the morning. The date showed on it really struck Kira. "Oh yes, her blood sample results will be out today, but it'll be later in the day. I need to take care of her, so I can't go away." Kira ran right straight for his office.

He quickly washed up by the basin in the staff's washroom as he changed up in his extra change he found in the wardrobe. He was glad that he's always been keeping spare clothing there, it seriously came in handy in times like this.

Kira quickly flipped through his files and browsed through his schedule list, tracing his fingers down the dates to see a big red circle marked there. "OH DRATS!! I HAVE AN OPERATION RIGHT ON SCHEDULE TODAY??!!" He shouted himself.

He booted on his system to check on the time slot he's arranged. "It's on…3pm. So that means, I won't be able to pick up the blood sample results. But Lacus is running a fever…" He mumbled to himself.

"Argh…why did I forget??!! Lacus is having a fever and I'm still standing here." Kira lightly tapped his head with his palm as he quickly put away all his documents and put on his white coat, letting the stethoscope rest around his neck grabbing a small white towel. He even remembered to carry a thermometer out with him.

Running back towards her ward, he could see Lacus struggling in her bed. She was still asleep though, but it seems that the high temperatures has put her into much discomfort.

He stuck the head of the tympanic thermometer he had in his hands into her right ear, pressing onto the red button at the back of it. The little device 'beep' for awhile before he took it out. It measured a temperature of 39.5degrees. _'That's a high fever. I knew that I shouldn't have brought her out yesterday. She must've caught on with flu from all that wind she was exposed to at the beach yesterday, but I guess it'll be fine.' _

He rinsed the towel with cold water as he placed it on her forehead, flipping it to different sides to ensure that she gets cool temperature pressed against her head at all times. In the midst of all these, he was thinking of whether he had other alternatives to pick up those test results.

Kira pulled out his cell phone from the large pocket of the coat, trying to contact Athrun. Perhaps Athrun could take care of Lacus and pick up her blood sample results for him while he's in the operating theatre in the afternoon. While pressing onto the buttons of his phone, he suddenly froze, '_I forgot…he has an appointment too. And Shinn took leave together with Stellar!! So it means that the both of them won't do as well!'_

"Then I'm supposed to send Fllay for it?" He asked himself, feeling cold sweat tickling down from his forehead. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if she was the best candidate to pick, but he realized that the other nurses were on duty during that time as well "I guess I have no choice." He told himself, but his sinking feeling told him that Fllay would attempt to pull some stunts.

He looked towards Lacus, taking care of her till it was morning where everyone starts to change shifts. _'I guess I'll just have to stay here with here till there is some improvement.'_ Kira frowned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Fllay**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fllay reached the hospital earlier than usual that day. She had a plan in mind and it wasn't something pleasant. She combed her hair straight, smearing some of her make up onto her face, making sure of her attire before leaving the locker room.

She immediately clocked in by the counter. _'I guess I'll_ _try again today though I doubt it'll work.' _She picked up Kira's card, surprise to find him clocking out early yesterday and early this morning. _'Something tells me that it has something to do with that girl…'_

She immediately browsed through her assignment list that day, surprised to find a new assignment that was just placed in her folder that morning. She picked up the little sheet of paper, it's a personal errand that Kira wanted her to run.

"To pick up that girl's blood test results huh?" She smirked to herself. She was perfectly aware of what she was going to do, but it wouldn't work out for her if Lacus was fine, so all she was doing now is praying that Lacus catches something serious.

She walked all the way to outside her ward, hoping to check on Lacus's current condition, not because she cared but because it was her duty. She froze as she held onto the handle of the door seeing Kira tending to her from inside the room. He slowly placed a wet towel onto Lacus's forehead; those delicate actions caused jealousy to arouse within her as her stomach was filled with anger and hatred for that pink haired girl.

She silently let herself leave from that area, retreating back to the canteen, trying to calm herself down. "Ok, listen Fllay…you can do this right. Daddy is the head of the hospital so even if I get caught, I'll be safe" She reassured herself.

It was long hours of waiting before she could take action to her plans. She went towards the laboratory to see the professor already waiting for her arrival to pick up the neatly concealed folder which is properly set aside. "Are these the ones for Lacus Clyne?" She asked.

He just meekly nodded. "These blood samples are fine for now, but I found some strange phenomenon in the blood streams though they pose no threat to her right now. So I guess she could be released. But I need to check on those particles that was found present in it, I usually don't see such larch numbers of them in a person's blood stream. I only noticed them a little later but I guess I couldn't make enough time to redo the report so you'll have to pass this information this to Dr. Yamato as well." He told Fllay seriously.

Fllay groaned softly in disappointment. "Why can't she just be down to the deadliest disease and die off immediately?" She grumbled under her breath as she clutched the tightly knotted brown folder within her hands tightly, feeling her nails crumpling the folder creating folds on it.

She stared at the clock to see that it's already evening 5pm as the light to the sign 'operation in progress' slowly dimmed. Kira walked out of the theatre, pulling off that mask to catch a breath. It was a simple operation fortunately and it went a lot faster than expected.

Kira frowned at the sight of Fllay as she slowly approached him passing him the report on the test. Fllay decided to keep quiet at the information that she obtained from the professor and it was mostly due to all her hatred.

"Is this all? Was anything else told to you?" He asked sternly. Fllay froze for a minute as she felt the small amount of fear build up within her. "Er…Nothing" She shook her head, feeling herself sweating profusely despite being in an air conditioned place.

Kira was pretty much relieved for now though he wasn't totally convinced at the answer he was given. He's never made wrong suspicions before but he also figured that if there was anything strange, the professor would've gotten Fllay to tell him or he would just include it in the papers. Kira realized that all he could rely on now is everything that is stated on the report. He didn't bother to even look at her for another moment before running back to Lacus's ward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lacus's ward**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira slowly entered the ward, signaling for the nurses to leave. He wanted to spend his time with Lacus alone, he enjoyed it yet he didn't know why. He took off his surgical wear, setting it aside before checking on her again.

He slowly pulled out the report within the file as he felt his eyes scanning through quickly yet in detail for any signs of illnesses. His heart stopped pumping when he reached the conclusion line till it was proved to be negative from any immediate threats.

He smiled to himself, looking towards her direction. Lacus slowly opened her cerulean eyes as she stared Kira, feeling the wet towel upon her forehead. She slowly sat upright facing him while letting the towel fall off it's place. "Was I having a fever, Kira?" She asked him.

Kira stared at her for a moment. "Yes, but it's all fine now, Lacus. Would you like to go home?" He asked. "You're now in a perfectly stable condition to be discharged, as long as you take care of your wounds and not strain them too much." He smiled.

Lacus felt her eyes lit up as she shot up immediately, straightening her hunching back. "REALLY??!!" She squealed. Kira chuckled at her reaction. "Yes, provided you live with me. I want to monitor you daily since there's no one else at your residence with you." He said seriously.

Lacus was a little shocked at what she heard, "How'd you know that I'm alone at home, Kira?" She asked.

"I checked up on you when I saw that Cagalli was the only one who came visiting at the knowledge of your housing in the hospital. Your father was overseas huh?"

Lacus slightly nodded facing him. "Sorry for all that inconvenience caused to you, Kira." She apologized, looking at her hands while she twined her thumbs around each other. She could've taken another alternative, but she also figured that it'll be much better off compared to staying in the hospital for a little longer or being at home alone.

"I should say sorry, Lacus. I never knew that you were alone before this. If I knew, I would've looked up for you earlier." Kira said as he stared into her eyes. He felt the push to just lean in to capture her lips right then. He felt so hypnotized by every feature she embodied and that he could just submit to all these if he didn't control himself.

Kira found himself at a trance, staring at Lacus's lips. Lacus used her right hand to wave before his face as he snapped out of his thoughts, blushing deeply. _'What was I thinking?' _He asked as he mentally slapped himself.

"So, do you actually feel giddy by any chance?" Kira asked hoping that she'd not ask about his daze a second ago and at the same time double check on her condition to see if it was right to just bring her out of the care of all the medics. But a nod was all it took to reassure him that this decision made was alright.

Kira pushed the wheelchair to the bed side as Lacus struggled to get onto the chair herself. Kira attempted to help her, but his help was rejected. "I want to do this myself, Kira. I can't be relying on you all the time can I?" Lacus said as she shot him with a look of pleading and determination.

Kira would've stood up against that attempt, but he didn't want to make Lacus feel bad. Lacus hated to be a burden to people and he knew that it is in such circumstances that the chances of her feeling that way would be high.

He assured her of his granting to that permission by nodded slightly, withdrawing his hands to hold onto the handle of the wheel chair from the back.

Lacus used both her hands to support her body weight as she slightly moved herself to the edge of the bed with much effort. She managed to get her legs off the bed slowly, attempting to stand again, but those stitches are not properly healed as a look on Kira's face told her to avoid doing that.

She placed one of her hand on the arm of the chair stabilizing for herself to get up. She slowly shifted her legs nearer to the wheelchair as she placed her other hand on the bedside table to gain grip on it. She slowly pushed herself up when she felt that she got a firm hold on it, but her arms soon gave way as she almost hit herself onto the floor if it wasn't for a pair of arms that reached to grab her just in time.

She looked at the wheelchair as she sighed at her own failure to do even something as simple as moving herself around. Kira slowly lifted her up and placed her gently down onto the seat of the wheelchair, kneeling down before her.

He could see the great disappointment spelt within those truthful orbs with tears threatening to form and fall. He placed his palm onto her cheek using his thumb to caress it softly. "Lacus…" He mumbled.

It was as if he fore saw this step, Lacus let her tear fell from her cheek. "I couldn't even help myself. I'd have to rely on you so much just simply getting into a wheelchair. Any normal wheelchair bound would've been able to do that effortlessly, but I failed. I must be a real big burden huh?"

Kira looked at her, moving his hand to her hair as he gently brushed through those smooth, beautiful pink locks. "But I'm sure that all of them started off this way too, Lacus." He comforted her. "Besides, this is only for the time being Lacus. After that wound of yours heals nicely, you will be able to walk properly again."

"Really??" She asked. Kira smiled at her as he leaned in to place a soft kiss upon her lips, shocking the both of them. Kira avoided her gaze as he quickly withdrew from his sudden gesture. "I promise…"

Lacus blinked for a couple of moments to register what just happened. She placed her delicate fingers onto her lips, touching it, feeling the spot where Kira just laid his soft and warm kiss onto. She stared at Kira blankly before she blushed, knowing what has happened.

Kira was shocked at his doings, but he was doing it because he felt that it was what his heart yearned for. He felt guilty though, he wasn't even sure if Lacus was willing to kiss and he just acted by his own wishes. His thoughts were all shook off when Lacus shot him a reassuring smile.

"Let's go home now, shall we?" He asked, looking straight at her this time. Lacus nodded her head while he searched within her eyes for any signs of doubt in it. He didn't want her to feel uneasy living under the same roof with him.

Kira pushed her slowly out of the ward as he reached the counter, taking the opportunity to clock himself out as well as seeing to the procedures of Lacus's hospital discharge. After he was done with all those work, he pushed her slowly towards the lift as they hit the ground floor in just two shakes of a tail.

The door opened, revealing a guy about the same age as they were, holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Lacus stared at him with eyes wide open as she let her mouth widen with the amount of shock which she was unable to speak of.

Kira noticed her weird reaction as he pushed her out of the lift to see that guy turning around as well. He looked at her and he did look relieve. "Lacus…" he called out upon to her as Kira noticed the pink haired girl flinching to that address.

Kira wasn't sure at what was going on then, but he felt that he know who this guy is despite not seeing him before.

"Lacus…is he…" He was about to ask when he was beaten to the speech before he could finish his sentence. "Kira…let's go." Lacus mumbled as she tried to avoid even facing that guy. Kira could see the hurt in her eyes. _'So…this guy is Desmond huh?'_

Kira didn't hesitate more before attempting to push her away as the other guy rushed to before them, blocking their path. Kira stopped on the spot to see him kneeling down to Lacus's level while Lacus was still trying to look over his shoulders.

"Lacus…listen to me…" he pleaded.

"There's no need to listen anymore Desmond, I'm so sick and tired of all the excuses you keep making up." Lacus said calmly feeling her eyes starting to water. Kira's suspicions were reassured now, he is Desmond.

Desmond looked up towards Kira. "Is it because of this guy?" He asked, knitting his eye brows together to form a 'V', clenching his fist. Kira was shocked for a moment. He didn't know what to say, it was quite sudden for him to be pulled into a conversation like this.

"Yes and no. From the moment I was knocked down by that car, my time with you ended, my trust in you died. He is my boyfriend now. He is the guy I found real happiness with and the only person I felt like I could trust with all my heart and still be sure that he wouldn't betray me like you did." She replied in a louder tone. She felt apologetic towards Kira for lying, but her goal for now is to get rid of Desmond.

Desmond looked at Lacus in disbelief as he slowly averted his gaze to Kira and back to Lacus again. "I don't believe, Lacus." He said. He couldn't believe that Lacus found a new beau in just a few days and his mind told him that it was all a lie. "Lacus, you're bad at lying."

Lacus didn't know what to do then. She looked up at Kira who was also clearly shocked from what she just said. She just hoped that all these would work and that Kira would play along with her. She turned her wheel chair around, placing her hands on Kira's arms forcefully pulling him down to his knees till his face was at her own level.

She placed both her hands at the back of Kira's neck as she pressed her lips onto his without thinking further. Kira widened his eyes in surprise at what just happened. _'Lacus?' _He thought as he felt himself unable to pull away.

Lacus felt really bad for doing this to Kira, but she couldn't think of anything else. She slowly pulled away as Kira let himself get lost within her crystal clear eyes. He could drown within them if it wasn't for those cloudy expressions behind it. He knew that he was being used right on the spot, but he didn't mind. He looked at Desmond, feeling that he was able to see steam emitting from his head.

"Kira, let's go…" Lacus said as she fixed her eyes towards the marbled floor. Kira slowly pushed her away steadily; he knew that Lacus felt horrible in her heart right now. He could sense that she still loved Desmond, but her heart was just afraid of getting hurt again.

"Lacus!!" Desmond chased after them as he reached out to pull Lacus's hand. Kira saw this happening as a shot of jealousy struck him through the heart. He didn't know what got over him as well, but he used his hand to knock his away while sliding in between to face Desmond straight in the face.

Apart from him being furious, Desmond felt rage within himself as well. "Don't stand in the way of me and Lacus. It's none of your business. Get yourself out of here before you regret." He gritted his teeth.

"Lacus is my girlfriend now, I have every right to stop you from all these pathetic attempts of yours. And didn't you hear it for yourself? She doesn't want to stay here with you for another second." Kira rebutted.

Lacus widened her eye in shock as she looked towards Kira. She felt her heart tugging. She love Desmond, yet something tells her not to stop Kira as well. It was as if she wanted Kira to say that, yet she wasn't sure about it.

Desmond clenched his fist tightly, swinging the hardened knuckle towards Kira attempting to hit Kira on the face as his attempt was stopped when Kira held his fist with just one of his hands. Desmond widened his eyes at the test of Kira's strength that was clearly superior to his to be able to block that swing so effortlessly.

Kira forced Desmond to the ground glaring at him. Desmond let his pride take over himself as he quickly got back onto his feet, grabbing Kira by his shirt collar, pulling his other arm to the back, preparing to deliver another punch.

Kira grabbed onto Desmond's hand that was on his collar as he twisted it around to pin Desmond flat onto the ground while grabbing the other arm to immobilize him. Kira pressed both of Desmond's hands on his back to where the tail bone is as he felt Desmond wincing in pain.

"Leave Lacus alone, that's the last warning I'm giving you." Kira warned as he lowered his tone before freeing Desmond's arms, returning to Lacus again. "Sorry…" He whispered to her as he slowly pushed her towards the entrance door.

Desmond ran towards Kira, catching his off guard as he used placed his hand on Kira's shoulder turning Kira's body around to face him before punching him on the cheek. Lacus was shocked at what Desmond just did, she quickly got in the middle of the both of them, pulling Kira's hand facing up towards him.

"Are you alright, Kira?" She asked, making Kira bend down so that she can use her thumb to caress the spot that he was punched at, soothing it. She felt the need to do this as she looked up towards Desmond angrily.

"Go away!" She shouted towards him before letting her back rest on the back support of the seat again. "Let's go Kira, and don't follow us." She said to Desmond seriously. Desmond look at the both of their figured retreating slowly. "I'll be back for you Lacus, you're my girl forever and nothing will change that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira and Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira unlocked the door to his unit, pushing Lacus inside the cozy apartment. Kira went into an empty guest room to help her arrange her beddings. He came back out of the room to see Lacus looking out of the window, spaced out into her own world.

Kira walked towards her, placing his hand onto her shoulder. Lacus was startled for a moment before she looked up at Kira. Kira slowly knelt down to before her. Lacus looked straight at him with guilt painted all over her face, "Sorry for pulling you into this, Kira." She said, reaching her hand out to touch his slightly swollen cheek again.

Kira brought his hand up to grab the wrist of the hand that was caressing his cheek firmly as he used his thumbs to run through her sleek fingers, still looking at her straight. Lacus looked at him expectantly as she felt her hand being held in his.

"Lacus…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Chapter 3 is done. Thanks readers. I really have to voice out my appreciation to all of you out there who really bothered to leave me with a review. I seriously apologize for only updating this fic and yes, it was 1 day later than my birthday. Sorry, but I was feeling really down days before my birthday. I'm such a failure in romance in real life, so I really wanted to write a beautiful love story for Kira and Lacus to make up for my helplessness towards relationships in real life. I should be updating Spirits in the Heart soon, the last chapter to end that story. So please R&R. Thanks!**


	4. Painful Reality

**Chapter 4**

Kira unlocked the door to his unit, pushing Lacus inside the cozy apartment. Kira went into an empty guest room to help her arrange her beddings. He came back out of the room to see Lacus looking out of the window, spaced out into her own world.

Kira walked towards her, placing his hand onto her shoulder. Lacus was startled for a moment before she looked up at Kira. Kira slowly knelt down to before her. Lacus looked straight at him with guilt painted all over her face, "Sorry for pulling you into this, Kira." She said, reaching her hand out to touch his slightly swollen cheek again.

Kira brought his hand up to grab the wrist of the hand that was caressing his cheek firmly as he used his thumbs to run through her sleek fingers, still looking at her straight. Lacus looked at him expectantly as she felt her hand being held in his.

"Lacus…"

Lacus looked at Kira as she stared into his deep violet orbs, searching for what he might be trying to say. She placed a hand onto his that was caressing her fingers, "you can tell me anything Kira…"

Kira stared at her awhile more, he couldn't make his thoughts clear, he could feel himself choking right then and couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. He opened his mouth and stuttered but the few words that came out couldn't even make up a meaning. He was somehow able to miss out the important words he wanted to make clear to her.

He stared down onto her other hand that was resting on her lap, taking a deep breath before he finally said something, even though it was not whatever's on his mind, but at least he cleared the mess he started at first. He might be able to hide his words for now, but he didn't know how long this will last before he finally spills everything out.

'_Perhaps the day where something drastic happens and I snapped?' _He joked to himself in his mind.

"What do you want to eat?" Kira asked finally. He felt like killing himself for such a stupid question that was a far cry from what he had in mind at first.

Lacus giggled a little before she let her hand slip out of his grasp to slap on his chest playfully, "You don't have to make it sound so serious, I was kind of worried for a moment there." Lacus smiled again. "I'm not that hungry right now" Lacus said before he continued seeing the little frown formed on Kira's face "perhaps some porridge or instant noodles so long as its light." Lacus smiled nervously.

"That's more like it" Kira smiled before pinching her nose and patting her head like she was a child, walking into the kitchen to prepare her meal. In the mean time, Lacus wasted no time to explore in and out of his apartment; it was nothing too exaggerating though he had a job to make big bucks.

4 bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining area with a clean and spacious living room for a person living by himself were good enough. He's a pretty organised guy himself seeing how everything is put in place orderly except for a particular item that was left lying on the couch. It was left opened with a pen stuck in the middle of the pages like a bookmark.

She could see that it was something like a diary. Lacus moved herself towards the said item as she slowly picked up that little booklet. "Well it looks pretty old…" She whispered to herself as the pages were clearly turning yellowish besides the fact that the leather cover was quite torn at the corners.

She was about to take a peek into the contents before Kira walked into the room again. "Here's some gruel for you, be careful yeah? It's hot…" He warned before he saw his diary being held within her hands, his first reaction was nothing Lacus imagined. His cheeks instantly flustered as he carefully placed the tray on the table before retrieving the book from her hands.

"I…I'll go to bathe now. Err…enjoy your meal…" Kira stuttered as he felt himself quickly walking away, clutching tightly onto his diary. _'I hope she's seen nothing yet, it'll be over if she finds out about it…" _He thought to himself.

Lacus stared at him for a moment, unable to register or understand what just happened, but she quickly shook it away even though the type of reaction he gave out only made her more curious about the contents of his penning.

Kira felt his feet come to a stop as soon as he entered his room door, closing the door behind him; he took a small glance at his little diary, at least for what he wrote yesterday. "I don't know what's this miraculous feeling I'm getting; but there's nothing about her do I feel the same again. Perhaps, I do love her…No, I really love her, Lacus, when will you come to notice that?"

He read out from his diary.

Feeling frustrated at his cowardly behaviour, he throw the book over to the other side of the room, knocking against several other objects around before settling down on the cushion that fell awhile ago. He never felt angrier at himself, and he is now more assured of his own feelings when he felt jealousy struck him when Desmond turned up earlier that day.

Lacus may not have said it, but the look in her eyes illustrates enough that she still cares for Desmond. "I wish I was born as that bastard." He slowly dragged himself to the bathroom. Realizing that he was having a difficult time with pressing onto the switch to the heater, "I'd probably appreciate her more than he did." He murmured to himself beneath his own breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Lacus**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She looked towards Kira's room, twitching her eye brows; she knew something's not right when she heard something falling onto the ground from inside Kira's room.

The scooped a mouth full of gruel into the spoon as she slowly put the spoon back into the bowl again. Lacus thought about the events that occurred earlier that day. "I'm so sorry, Kira." She said to herself, feeling really bad for making such use of him.

"I've never felt more like a bitch for my doings." She thought to herself. She slowly plucked out a flower from a potted plant Kira had at the corner of the livings. She pluck the little petals off the flower while chanting on the names 'Kira' and 'Desmond' alternately with every petal that she pulled out.

"Kira…Desmond…Kira…Desmond…Kira…Desmond…" She chanted as she realized she slowly came upon the last petal of the flower. "Ki…" She stopped herself as she plucked out the last petal. "No one" she lied to herself as she quickly cleared the mess on the table.

"If it isn't fate that's playing such a prank on me, is Kira the right one for me?" She silently asked herself. "We've been separated for such a long time, to have met as doctor and patient…" Lacus whispered as she slowly pulled out the purse in her hand bag which was just beside her.

Sure enough, she and Desmond have been really close and together for a long time, but never once have she replaced the picture in the purse showing both her and Kira while they were still young. _'I wonder why I haven't removed or replaced this picture even after such a long time.' _

Lacus finally got tired if thinking as she realized she was getting no where. She continued to sit there, totally forgetting about her food until Kira's room door finally opened again. "Sorry…" Kira apologized.

"What for?" Lacus asked though she had a pretty good idea of the reason.

"Well…you know…the weird behaviours I've been having all day…" Kira scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's alright." Lacus smiled warmly at Kira making him feel comfortable instantaneously, Kira looked towards the table to see that the bowl of porridge looked like it's untouched.

"Didn't you eat anything, Lacus?" Kira asked giving a slight frown before kneeling down at her level again.

"Well…I tried, Kira. But something's been bugging me while you were off to your shower." Lacus explained, trying to avert eye contact with Kira. "I'm sorry, Kira. I never should've made use of you while we were at the hospital…I just…" Lacus tried explaining before she was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"There's no need for you to say anything, Lacus. You've already apologized, besides I did that on my own accord as well. I understand that you were trying to get away from Desmond." Kira said, smiling at her, feeling the strong urge to just pull her into a hug.

Kira stared at Lacus for awhile, he could feel her guilt but he had a feeling that that wasn't the only reason that was keeping Lacus so worried.

"Is there anything else you want to say, Lacus?" Kira asked feeling worried. Lacus looked back at him before looking at her hands that were resting on her lap again. "Well…I just don't understand why I did that a while ago, Kira." Lacus explained.

Kira feared for the worst, he knew what was coming along but he decided to just listen on. "Even though Desmond betrayed me time and again, I could always find something to forgive him about. I caught him many times with his other girlfriends, but I forgave him through all those times as well." Lacus cried.

Kira was obviously unhappy about what she said even though he knew about it before, but hearing her talk about it herself was even more painful for him.

"I feel like returning to Desmond, Kira…" Lacus whispered. Kira felt like his world froze, her words made his world collapse around him. It was like something was tugging inside for him to hold on to Lacus.

Kira was holding himself back; he wanted to do anything as long as it made Lacus happy. "Do you love him, Lacus?" Kira asked, pained.

Lacus hesitated, "I don't know…" She stopped awhile before continuing, "I think that there are many things we can talk through, and I feel like I can trust him again. Maybe it'll work again this time." She said. Lacus felt weird though, in the past, she felt like she was able to talk about how much she loved Desmond, but when this question is thrown at her again, she just couldn't say the same thing like she always do before.

Lacus looked away guiltily. Kira frowned slightly…"Lacus…"

"Help me, Kira." Lacus pleaded.

"Tell me…what should I do?" Kira felt his heart cracking.

"I'll contact him; then you can help me explain that whatever happened before was just an act, a false cover…" Lacus said desperately, Kira just couldn't say no.

Kira felt like screaming on the spot; but he can't do it in front of Lacus. He felt like he needed time to think over everything and he wished he could just procrastinate before he tells Lacus about his decision.

He withdrew his right hand into his pocket, clenching his fist tightly. Kira closed his eyes, standing upright taking a deep breath before running his hand through her pink locks. "Alright, I'll do it. But you'll have to finish these before I help you." He forced out a smile.

Kira picked up the bowl of cooled porridge before walking towards the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Lacus called out.

Kira stopped in his tracks, keeping quiet for awhile before he gave her a reply. Putting a fake reassuring smile once again, "to heat this up…" He said, looking towards the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira made sure he was out of Lacus's sight before he closed the kitchen door shut; placing the bowl into the microwave to heat the food up while waiting. He stared at both his hands, he felt absolutely useless. _'Would things be different if I didn't leave 15years ago?' _He asked himself.

He shook his head violently, "No, that's not it. She's my best friend, why am I feeling this way??" He asked himself. _''cause you admitted it yourself before, you love her…' His mind responded to his mouth. _

"Then why did I agree to it?" He asked once again. _'You wanted to make her happy. You chose to give yourself up for her happiness…' _

Kira looked at the wall before him before punching into it, it didn't make any sound that were loud enough for Lacus to hear from the outside, but he left a small dent in the wall, cracking a few of his own knuckle bones plus a few scratches that were bleeding. It wasn't considered painful for him though, at least not as painful as his heart was right then.

He slowly removed his fist from the wall, staring at the little dent he made, along with the blood stains that were left on it from his scratches. "I always loved playing hero, didn't I? Now I really got the chance to play a big hero…" He laughed at himself.

The microwave went off, snapping Kira out of his trance. "It's ready…" He told himself, turning around. Not bothering to grab a cloth of a pair of gloves, he used his uninjured hand to take the bowl out of the oven, even if it meant scalding himself.

He didn't wince at the heat one bit. Kira placed his injured right hand into his pocket to avoid his injury being seen before he left the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Desmond**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Desmond was resting on his couch; he was still pissed off over what happened awhile ago. To him, everything could be replayed like it happened just a second ago and every thought of it just makes his blood boil even more.

"I'm…rejected?" He laughed at himself, grabbing a remote to browse through the channels, knowing absolutely nothing of what he'd want to watch right then.

He shook his head disagreeing with himself. "I know Lacus too well, that bastard's not her boyfriend. She's got to be lying. She'll never get a new boyfriend so quickly after a break off." He told himself.

He stared at his television for awhile more before soon getting bored of it. He turned the TV off before flinging his remote to the other couch. "There has to be a way to get her back…"

Desmond stared at the ceiling for awhile before a vibration soon came from his cell phone he left on the coffee table. He growled before reaching out to see the identity of the caller. "Or maybe I don't have to think of anything at all." He smirked.

He answered the call. "Hello, Lacus…" He said politely.

"Err…Desmond. There are some things that Kira and I would like to make clear to you. I thought about it for awhile, we'll meet up this evening." She explained.

"Sure…" He replied in a happy tone. He knew what the meet up will be about. After the other party hung up the phone, all he could do is start laughing to himself, "Yeah, Lacus Clyne. I only know you too well…"

He slowly stood up from his position, "But I'll first have to settle my scores with that little girl for the punch I got before. For all that humiliation i got earlier today. No one gets away humiliating me. Not even Lacus Clyne."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Cagalli**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cagalli was talking to Lacus on the phone the whole night. She was pissed with Lacus for forgiving Desmond so readily and she felt like no one can ever become more naïve than her.

"What were you thinking, Lacus. A leopard never changes its spots." She grumbled.

"I feel like I can trust him again this time; I trust my instincts." Lacus spoke.

"And how many times have your instincts failed you?" Cagalli said, hoping to snap Lacus out of her dreamland.

Lacus frowned over the other side of the phone. "Cagalli…trust me this time. I think that he's sincere about repenting this time…he told me that when we were at the hospital…"

"Lacus…think about it. How long did it took for him to visit you?!" Cagalli explained, trying to dissuade her from going back to that guy again.

"Cagalli…" Lacus groaned.

"He's always talking about repenting, Lacus. You have to snap yourself out of it. He never meant anything he said, he's created so many broken promises and I can't believe how you can pick yourself up and still forgive him after each time."

"Well, he's my boyfriend…we should trust each other." Lacus tried to reason for herself.

"You trusted him, but he betrayed your trust Lacus. It happened so many times and you should've known it by now." Cagalli continued. "Lacus…I want you to say right now, that you love Desmond."

"I…" Lacus stuttered. "I just believe it'll work this time…" Lacus found herself unable to say that phrase again but she didn't understand why. "I have to go now, Cagalli. We'll see each other another time. Bye." She quickly found an excuse to hang up.

Cagalli sighed. "How long more will it take before she finally understands herself?" She asked herself, looking at a framed up photo on the table of the both of them. "You don't love him anymore, Lacus. I hope you realize it soon."

'_But somehow, I have a feeling I know who truly cares for you.' _Cagalli thought as she remembered her conversation with Kira. "He does behave an awful lot like her boyfriend, at least more than Desmond does." Cagalli chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kira**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The meet up and the conversation awhile ago with Desmond and Lacus sure was painful for him. Fortunately for him, through the entire night, he was able to hide away his injury from Lacus or she might start suspecting something.

Kira sat on his bed, redoing his bandages. He winced at the touch of the badly bruised and cut up knuckle and luckily for him, he was a doctor himself so he didn't have to see another doctor to treat such injuries even though it has nothing to do with what he was working with.

"If this is painful, I wonder how painful it was for Lacus when she had her accident…" Kira asked himself, still unable to keep his mind away from the pink haired girl for even a moment.

Although Kira was disappointed at the outcome, something made him happy as well. At least he got a smile from Lacus though he wasn't sure how long it was going to last. He had this sinking feeling that her feelings for Desmond were gone but Lacus just wouldn't admit it.

Apart from that, he was glad that Lacus still decided to continue staying with him despite her patch up with Desmond again. And he was more than relieved to see no intimate actions between the 2 then and there.

Kira dragged his feet towards his work desk before switching on his desktop to see Athrun on MSN. _'You were online just when I needed you to be…' _Kira smiled slightly.

--

Kira: 'Hey Athrun!'

Kira waited over the desk top for awhile before he finally got a reply.

Athrun: 'Yo Kira! What's up?"

Kira: 'took you long enough…'

Athrun: 'I was bathing -.- so what's up? You never used to come online during this time at night. Don't you have any operation on schedule tomorrow?'

Kira: 'I need the operation…'

Athrun: 'Huh? How come?'

Kira: 'I need an open heart surgery to remove this thing called the 'heartache'; it's been hurting my heart for the whole of today…'

Athrun: 'Popular heart throb Kira Yamato fell out of love? What happened?'

Kira: 'Lacus reunited with her ex-boyfriend as soon as I found out that I loved her.'

Athrun: 'Finally you're admitting it, buddy…'

Kira: 'That's not the important point is it?'

Athrun: 'Continue waiting for her, Kira. If you think it's worth it, then she'll come to you eventually. Be patient.'

Kira: 'Now you don't sound like Athrun…too profound to be the usual you. Haha.'

Athrun: 'And now I'm shot back for helping Kira-the-genius huh?'

Kira: 'Not as bad as I was shot earlier today huh? She told me that she wanted to reunite with her ex-boyfriend who betrayed her time and again.'

Athrun: 'Wow, she actually could forgive a playboy? How did you react to it?'

Kira: 'I tried to dissuade her but when nothing worked, I got so worked up I punched the wall…'

Athrun: 'Did the wall budge? Lol.'

Kira: 'My knuckle bones did, plus cuts and bleeding. I repainted part of the wall red while creating a dent.'

Athrun: 'Holy…that must've hurt. So I presume that other than coming here to pour out your troubles, I am supposed to take over your surgeries tomorrow?'

Kira: 'Smart guess Athrun, but no. I have no operations tomorrow…'

Athrun: 'So both of us have a day off? Second guess…you want to go drinking?'

Kira: 'Bingo.'

Athrun: 'Sure, how 'bout now?'

Kira: 'See-ya in an hour by your house then, bye.'

Athrun: 'Bye'

--

Kira got up from his seat as he got a change of outfit. With a little bit of struggling for just changing with 1 hand, he finally got his dress shirt and jeans on. Looking at his watch, he smiled at the great timing. He grabbed his wallet and cell before heading towards the door.

While proceeding towards the door, Lacus came out of her room. She was having trouble sleeping the whole night from the conversation with Cagalli as well. She spent the past hour thinking whether she made the right choice of getting back together with Desmond.

"Kira?" She called out.

Kira turned to face her. He didn't have enough time to hide his wound before Lacus saw it. "Where are you going at this time? What happened to your hand as well?"

Kira looked away guiltily. Right then, she was the last person he wanted to see or talk to, he could feel aches within his heart every time he sees her. Kira didn't bother to reply her before he walked out of the apartment.

Lacus winced at the weird reaction she got from Kira as she slowly headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. Pushing her wheelchair into the kitchen, she noticed something that caught her eye, probably the red stain and the dent that was left on the wall. It was a little high up for her to reach but it didn't take half a brain to think that the red stains were blood stains.

She remembered Kira's bandaged hand as she looked closely at the weird mark. "If this was done by Kira, I wonder what could make him do something so drastic…" She asked herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Finally updated. Hope I haven't lost my readers since it's been some time since I've updated. Sorry for this chapter that took so long to come out. ****I'll continue to update if I continue to see reviews so pls R&R. Bye. **


	5. Progress

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Am I just not good enough for her in any way??" Kira groaned while downing yet another large mug of liquor.

"Hold yourself together, Kira. Just get a grip of yourself and wake up. Stop drinking; I think you've had enough for one night. You won't be able report to work tomorrow if you keep this up…" Athrun tried to coax him.

Kira smirked. "So what??" He hiccuped before continuing, "I thought I was really nice to her…am I not, Athrun??" Kira turned towards him grabbing him by the collar.

"Kira…now you're really drunk. Let's call it a day, I'll drive you home." Athrun persuaded.

"I'm NOT drunk…" Kira stuttered. "You haven't replied any of my questions, Athrun. I never felt so strongly for anyone before, I remembered her after all these years, I stood by her, I saved her, I protected her, I housed her, I took care of her when she was sick…what else have I not done?"

"Kira…"

"I'M NOT DONE!" Kira interrupted. "I was there for sleepless nights, beside her like my life depended on her…I did all I could to keep her from harm. That bastard who broke her heart simply walked in after causing her accident and took her away from me…it's just not fair…"

Athrun picked his cup up before taking a sip from his drink. "I really need to do something before we actually end up spending the night here." Athrun brushed his hand through his hair. "This is a headache…and Shinn is not even around at this time. What an auspicious day for a date with Stellar."

Kira laid his head on the bar table while turning the cup before him in rounds, he felt lost right then, like everything was gone within that one second and he regretted deeply for ever giving Lacus up. _"Why didn't I just tell her how I felt??" _He stared at his cup for awhile more before he suddenly laughed hysterically.

"Now that's insane. I guess I really have no choice. Sorry boy. I'll need you to get him back or there's not going to be an end to this." Athrun mumbled to himself.

He pulled out his cell before scrolling down Kira's contact list. After some time, he came by Shinn's contact before dialling onto it. _'Please pick up…'_

"Lacus…" Kira mumbled over the other side before he slowly lose conscious falling into a slumber without Athrun noticing.

--

After some time, Shinn came rushing towards the bar counter where Athrun and Kira were seated. "Where's Kira?" He panted, breathing heavily while trying to catch his breath to talk.

"Just beside me…" Athrun pointed. "Come on, Kira. Let's go now, it's getting really late." Athrun shook him by the shoulder a couple of times before a light snore was heard. "How can you sleep under such loud noise??" Athrun groaned as he was referring to the music from the dance floor and noise made by the partying around.

It took an hour more than expected to get Kira back to the apartment with Shinn and Athrun lending support to the unconscious guy.

After ringing the buzzer and waiting outside for a few seconds, a female figure opened the door with eyes filled with worries and question, but she decided to allow the two to place Kira down before talking.

"He weighs a ton, though he looks a lot lighter than that." Athrun grumbled as he stretched his arms a little after putting Kira down on the couch.

"What happened to Kira?" Lacus asked, worried.

Athrun froze before he looked at her. He felt pissed off for her doings, yet he felt as if she wasn't really at fault. She is a prey of an experienced playboy after all. "Well, it's just that…Kira called me out to drink because he was too preoccupied by unhappy stuffs recently."

"Unhappy?" Lacus questioned.

"He just lost the girl who meant a world to him. That girl may have perhaps erased him away from his memory during his absence, but during the time when he was away, he wouldn't get by a day without looking at her photo or thinking about her and the times they've spent together." Athrun continued. "But sadly, she's moved on and she hasn't realized the one who truly cared for her."

Lacus felt like something sour just shot past her heart, her subconscious mind was already aware of what Athrun was talking about, but she couldn't make up the obvious pieces of puzzles in his words consciously.

"Well I guess I'll take care of Kira tonight, but before you guys leave, I'd like you two to see something…" Lacus pleaded before leading them into the kitchen, showing them the slightly red stained dent in the wall.

"Kira did this??" Shinn shrieked.

"I think so…I saw his bandaged knuckle before he left the house but he didn't tell me what that was about."

"He really has quite the fist…" Shinn commented, looking at the wall in disbelief.

Athrun stood there for awhile more crossing his arms before his broke his silence. "People do crazy things for love. Unfortunately…the girl he likes still doesn't get the point; however, I feel that Kira will continue waiting for her, showering her with all his care and concern in silence."

Shinn nodded in agreement. "I guess we'll be going now, Lacus. Take good care of our buddy for us, he needs you now and you're the only one who can bring the old Kira back for us right now."

Lacus didn't quite understand the last statement but she nodded anyway. "I know." Somehow, she felt a tinge of jealousy stirring within her heart. _'_She's a lucky girl…really…_' _She thought to herself before seeing Athrun and Shinn out.

She walked towards Kira before grabbing a change, attempting to get his shirt which was reeking with alcoholic smell off him. "Why would you do something like that, Kira?" Lacus asked as she felt a tear threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes.

It is while she was working on the buttons of his shirt before Kira started sleep talking. "Why did you have to go back to him?? He's a Casanova…his face had it written all over 'I'm a playboy' but you still went back anyway."

Lacus froze on her actions as she looked towards Kira. She's starting to get a slight idea of what he was trying to say.

"In what ways am I incompatible to you?" Kira groaned as he began to struggle around his position. "All I want is for you to be happy, as long as you will never shed another drop of tear, I'm willing to do anything, but I cannot approve of a guy who's cheated on you before…"

"Who are you talking about, Kira?" Lacus attempted as she whispered softly into his ears. Miraculously, she got a reply from the drunken soul who's now resting his head on her lap.

"…cus" He whispered. Lacus couldn't really hear what he was trying to say, but she could at least get an idea of the name he was trying to make out. She brushed his bangs away from his face to take a closer look at him before Kira suddenly sat up.

He turned around with his eyes half opened; he looked so lifeless right then. He then pushed Lacus down onto the couch before leaning closer to her. "I love you, Lacus…" he said, but it was clear that Kira wasn't sober at that time.

He looked at her passionately before leaning down a little more, with their lips just centimetres away from each other. Lacus didn't struggle; she kept her eyes wide open, trying to anticipate what Kira was going to do next. She was caught completely off guard by his actions.

Kira just continued to lean in with his reeking alcoholic breath brushing onto her cheeks, nothing else mattered right then though. Lacus couldn't find the strength to move at all…she just shut her eyes up tightly expecting something warm to land on her lips any time.

She waited for awhile more before something landed on her shoulder. There Kira was; back unconscious, sound asleep this time.

"Kira…" Lacus whispered as she touched his unnaturally flustered cheeks that were red from all that alcohol he consumed before. Lacus shook her head violently; it's all a little too much for her to take within one day. "Come on; let's get you changed up into fresh clothes…" Lacus said with her mind, still preoccupied with what Kira said.

--

After reassuring that Kira's properly tucked in his bed, Lacus slowly wheeled out of his room gently closing the door behind her. Her mind could never stop bugging her about what just happened in less than an hour ago.

"Ooh…this is insane…" Lacus groaned to herself, slowly making her way into her room.

She flipped and tossed the whole night, but she just can't get to sleep. Her mind haunted her, Shinn and Athruns' words taunted her unstoppably, "What have I done to Kira?" She asked herself, feeling apologetic towards the brunette.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Fllay**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fllay spent the whole night trying to doll herself up, putting on the thick layer of cosmetic onto her face with more touch ups to go. She thought about this for the whole day, ever since the incident happened in the morning, she'd spent the whole afternoon devising a plan to put Lacus back in her place.

Judging from what she saw that morning, she could see that Lacus is unable to let go of Desmond despite her saying that she wanted to. "That little bitch thinks that she can get away with having 2 guys huh? I'll show her a thing or two."

Looking at herself in the broad mirror once again, she placed all her cosmetics down on her dressing table before heading out of the door in excitement. 'It's a good thing I followed that Desmond guy to his home after the incident that happened this morning, now I'm going to go look for him.'

She grabbed the purse settled on her bed before dashing out of her room. "Bye daddy!" She shouted.

She hurried down the pavements of the road, in search for the nearest taxi around. When one of the drivers pulled over, she frantically boarded it before rushing towards Desmond's house.

It didn't take a long time for the cab to reach the destination, but as time would have it said, it's not that early anymore either. "I hope he's not asleep…" She mumbled to herself.

Reaching the gates of the luxurious bungalow before her, she just couldn't help but awe at the sight of it up close compared to what she saw this morning. She pressed onto the buzzer for a few times before a reply came along with a hostile looking man walking out of the doors of the piece of art before her.

"What is it?" Desmond asked in an unfriendly tone.

"I'm Fllay Allster. Kira's girlfriend, I came to talk to you about something regarding of Lacus." Fllay shot her seductive smile towards her.

Taken in by her sexual appeal partially, Desmond smirked, opening the door. Though Fllay could never be compared with anywhere near Lacus, she was still considered a gem, at least in his eyes. He ordered the servants to open up the gates before Fllay slowly step into the private property.

Settling down in the living hall of his apartment, they started their little conversation as Fllay was starting to get pretty sure about her plan that she thought was going to work.

"That ugly bitch was warded into the hospital for the past few days and she started to take MY Kira away from me."

"So does heavy makeup actually make you look any better than her?" Desmond said sarcastically.

Fllay disliked his attitude and was instantly disgusted with the way he speak. "Aren't I more appealing compared to her?" She asked him in a clearly unhappy tone. Desmond just shrugged his shoulders as he rolled his eyes.

"So what'd you propose to do about that?? Kill her?" He asked.

"Don't you want Clyne for yourself?"

Desmond froze on the spot; he was kind of taken in by that statement though he was pretty sure of the only thing about her that he was going after. "So what's your point?"

"I hate her…" Fllay said bluntly.

"You want revenge? For what she did to you this morning?", Desmond asked in a straightforward manner. Fllay wasn't even surprised with the way he put his words into; all she could do was smile.

"Definitely; I want to do all I can to hurt her through and through, till she'd stop being so full of herself and starts to settle down."

Desmond sat there for awhile; he had the same idea in mind earlier that day as well. He could be sure that he wanted to make Lacus cry for ever putting him up for the humiliation that morning. "I have the same sentiments. Actually, I got back together with her this afternoon. I think this could, in a way work out for us."

"Then why did you get back together with her when you hate her so much?" Fllay asked, feeling curious of the mysterious man before her.

"She's never placed me before her best friend she used to address as Kira. And I want my own justice back for the slap she gave me this morning." Desmond replied even though he never felt that it was necessary for her to know so much. "And there's something I want to get out of her."

It didn't take very long for Fllay to actually comprehend what it is that Desmond actually wants. "Shall we act as a couple before her then?? That is after you get that something you desperately want from her." She suggested.

Desmond couldn't help but smile at the selfish mindset of the redhead seated before him. "I like your thinking. I think we would start now." He said huskily, leaning nearer towards her. Fllay didn't think twice about what he was doing before she pushed herself forward to capture his awaiting lips.

'Sucker…' Desmond thought while continuing what he was about to do. 'But one of my favorite nights ever, once I get my way with this slut over here, she can help me teach that little girl a lesson, teaching her not to mess around with me.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**3 months later**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During the 3 months, Lacus was slowly making progress in her recovery. Moreover, with her determination and the aid of Kira who was never seen off her side, her recovery was sped up as she slowly became independent of the wheel chair and started to be able to walk around for short distances.

The 3 months passed by like a nightmare. She couldn't help but feel as if there was an ulterior motive for Desmond to get back together with her. Apart from that, she still couldn't shrug off the heavy guilt within her towards Kira. She never felt that he deserved any of these, but even when she insisted on moving back to her home herself, Kira just wouldn't let her.

He would come up with reasons about her being unstable in her walking and stuff, but the reason behind was pretty clear to her – Kira was so used to being so close by her, he didn't want to adjust back to not having her by his side for another day.

Apart from that, she wasn't in the best of states these few months as well, she kept getting waves of giddy spells and they just seem to keep getting worse. It feels as if she was always on the verge of vomiting as well, but during these times, she kept everything to herself, in hopes of Kira being able to finally let her go to live by herself again.

She felt bad for having to live off Kira and having to act as if she knew nothing about Kira's shattered heart. His every word for her was a touch of concern from deep down his heart.

That was perhaps what she thought, but Kira on the other hand knew that something was terribly wrong with Lacus's health but continues to shrug everything off because her previous blood test result proved for her to be negative of all blood type diseases.

Kira is however, still carrying that slight worry for Lacus for everything she's doing. Whenever she's alone in her room or when she's out with Desmond alone.

He got by these 3 months in a deep struggle with his emotions of having to see Lacus being together with Desmond. Perhaps the only thing he was happy about; was that ever since the two reconciled, Lacus never allowed Desmond to get too close to her.

He was unsure of the reason as well. Other than holding hands, she's never allowed Desmond to kiss her and even feels uncomfortable as he hugs her, much less getting intimate or anything.

'If you don't trust him, why did you go back to him?' He asked himself mentally.

The only thing that could possibly bring the smile back to his face, was for the fact that he felt much more like Lacus's boyfriend than Desmond. He was allowed to hold her while they were watching the channels on the television; they shopped for groceries together and even cooked together. The best part among all was that he even got to see through the full recovery of her limbs.

'When the day comes where she finally asks to move out due to her full recovery, will I be able to let go of her?' He asked himself as he looked from afar towards Lacus who was doing her follow up sessions. He could see that she was really determined to get on both her feet again as she got off her wheel chair with ease, grasping onto the handrails, walking in a straight line.

Things weren't easy from the start; Lacus couldn't even support herself using her hands on the first session. He could remember how she was about to give up on herself and was happy that his encouragement has its distinct effect on her.

Something else that puzzled him to no end was that Desmond had never turned up for any of her recovering sessions before, but that was what makes him feel like he was even closer to her than Desmond is.

'If only I could have her to myself, if only I was the only man in her heart, life would never have anything more that's unfulfilled for me.' Kira continued deep in his own thoughts before something was caught waving before his face, snapping him out of his trance instantly.

"Kira, the session's ended." Lacus said cheerfully as she was finally seen off all support. Her nurse walked towards Kira, "Ms Clyne's recovery is amazing, Dr. Yamato. She has great determination in everything and she might start to be able to walk normally again after another 2 to 3 more sessions, congratulations."

"That's good to hear, thanks." Kira said, forcing out a smile hesitantly. Deep down, it was something he actually dreaded hearing, 'cause it only meant that his time with Lacus is slowly coming to a close.

"Ms Clyne, I think you're really lucky to have Dr. Kira as your boyfriend. He really cares deeply for you…" The nurse smiled before walking away.

Lacus sighed as this is not the first time she was actually mistaken to be a couple along with Kira. 'I don't deserve to be his girl anyway…'

Kira was a little upset with her sigh but felt that he actually knew where it came from. "Lacus, if you can read my mind, I'd like to know if I'm still looked upon as your best friend in your eyes." Kira thought as he looked at her by the corner of his eyes so as not to get her attention, feeling pained in the heart at the same time.

"Come on Lacus, we'll have to be going now…" Kira whispered before taking Lacus's bag from her hands, leading her out of the hospital.

It was when they were making their way out of the doors when Kira's cell phone suddenly rang. "Dr. Kira, I know you're on your leave now, but it's an emergency. We can't get in contact with any other doctors and Dr. Athrun is in the operating theatre now, this patient who was supposed to be in line with an operation tomorrow has suddenly suffered from a blockage of blood flow and a dangerously high pulse rate. If it's fine with you, can you make your way back to the hospital now?!" The voice over the other side pleaded desperately.

"How long do I have?" Kira asked.

"Not much time, the latest we can hold is an hour, anything later and the patient might just lose his life." The nurse replied in desperation.

"But…" Kira stuttered while looking at Lacus, sweating profusely.

"If you have something on, you should attend to it, Kira. I'm fine by myself." Lacus said while giving him a reassuring look.

"You are not ready to walk yet, Lacus." Kira said. He's really in a bind now; he can't make a decision between his priorities.

"You're a doctor, Kira. Many people's life depends on you, and from the way you're reacting, I can tell that this call is a last minute emergency. No hospital would actually bother a doctor during his break if it can be avoided." Lacus smiled. "The person needs you, and deep down, I know that you're an awesome doctor, so you'll have to get your priorities right at this moment."

"But I'm worried, Lacus…"

Lacus frowned at his comment, "Sooner or later; you'll have to let me go. You can't be taking care or staying by my side forever, Kira." She reprimanded in a strict voice.

"…" Kira was lost for words right then.

Lacus placed her palms on his face to force him to face her straight, "I'll have to go sooner or later. Procrastination won't do anyone of us any good and I'm sure you're aware of it."

"Lacus…" Kira felt his legs weakening right then but he tried to keep composed.

"Let's get everything settled tonight. Meanwhile, you should be aware of what you should do now."

Kira froze on the spot, unable to react with anything for a few moments before he took a deep breath and started to order into the phone. "Get Operating Theatre 3 ready, packed red blood cells and everything that's essential. I'll be there in about 10minutes." Kira shouted before running off.

--

Lacus slowly made her way back and was pretty caught up within her thoughts, 'after such a long period of time; Desmond's never shown any signs of his care and concern for my progress. Maybe I was deceiving myself after all, who am I kidding with?'

13 hours soon passed as Lacus spent the whole day pondering over her relationship with Desmond after all these time since they've repatched. 'Nothing's improving. Something's just not there.' She thought to herself.

Thinking about what Kira said some time ago, she couldn't help but wonder if these 3 months actually made a difference to her feelings towards Kira. Walking into her room, she attempted bringing down her bag to pack her clothing as she was pretty sure that given her situation now, she'd be able to take care of herself. Yet something's restricting her from doing so as she subconsciously placed it back into the closet. 'I guess it's not just Kira, now I'm unable to leave as well…'

It was then, Kira returned as he was locking up the doors. She rushed out to help him as she took his blazer off his shoulders. "How was the operation?"

Kira looked at her smiling, "thanks for the yell, if I've gotten there any later, the patient would've died. He's currently resting in the intensive care unit, so no worries."

"That's good." Lacus replied. She's starting to feel more and more like Kira's wife with every minute she's staying under the same roof as he is.

"Anyway, why aren't you asleep? You need rest and did you take the medicine to prevent infection to your wound that was operated on?" He asked strictly, but from the looks on her face, he'd take the answer as a big no.

"I must've forgotten, and it's past midnight now. Besides, it's been 3 months, I think it shouldn't be that big of a problem." Lacus argued.

Kira on the other hand frowned. "Remember what I told you about your weak circulation system? Your wound will not heal like others' would. It'll take a little more time. Come on, I'll help you with it." Kira said yawning, holding her wrist while leading her into the room.

"But I hate injections…" Lacus whined softly while her words remained either unheard or ignored by her surgeon before her. She have to admit, she's starting to like the treatment Kira's been giving her these few days though the tinge of guilt is still lingering within her.

Kira took her hand, gently finding the correct spot to inject. Looking at the same area makes him feel upset for having to put Lacus through such a painful time with a number of scars on her once unscratched hand.

After watching Kira helping her in her injection, Lacus couldn't help but feel how great of a doctor he way. The way he was so serious when it came to his work impressed her to no end, she then unknowingly placed her hands on his forehead while brushing his fringes away. She could see that he's already tired from the way his eyes were already half opened as she slowly leaned in to give him a feather light kiss on his warm lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Wow, pity me for not sleeping to update this chapter. I hope you people are satisfied with this ending 'cause I'll be in for some hardcore studying in the next few months. I might update if I find some time in the middle. I hope this will make cyberdemon and SpitfireX a little happier as well -.- Anyway. Please read and review. Thanks!**


End file.
